


The Council of Adlers

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Humor, Love, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, doppelgangers, holograms, s05e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When Nora brings in four of Sherloque’s ex-wives with a certain “wooing” plan in mind, you accidentally stumble upon the ladies who warn you against having anything to do with the man.





	The Council of Adlers

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble (Ficlet) S05E13 - major drama ahead.

**“** Sherly? You weren’t in the Cortex where I saw you last, but I brought you some…” Your words falter as you fall into a deep sense of confusion. Sherloque stands somewhat frightened next to Nora in the Speed Lab, maybe even to say  _behind_  her would be more accurate.

The detective seems skittish, and there’s another look in his eye that is undeniable.

It’s the same expression you feel when you look at Sherloque.

You trace his gaze over to the other side of the room where stands four different versions of a beautiful woman, all staring heated daggers at the detective.

_Have I missed something, here?_

“Oh, look, you have a poor little thing to serve you  _tea_ ,” one of the women says. She is dressed in impeccable clothing, with her hair is done up to perfection.

“I remember when I did that,” tells another woman with the same face, but presents herself as a fierce businesswoman, “ _Once_. Never again.”

“Yeah, Sherloque always was extremely picky for his own good,” the country girl doppelganger remarks.

“What have you done to this one, Sherl? Wink a few too many times at her?” This question comes from the version resembling a biker-chick.

“Ah, ( _Y/N)_ , merci,” Sherloque thanks you, embarrassed. “You did not have to-”

“-Sherloque, who is this? I mean, who are  _they_?” There are far too many eyes on you right now, and it’s starting to get very hot in here.

“Right, you do not know,” he replies, “these are my ex-wives. Renée Adler.”

“Or, as I’m sure you remember us - one, two, five, and four… well, four/six,” says the businesswoman Renée, who then peers over to address Country Girl. “Damn, that remarriage really  _was_  on you.”

“Well, hello, Renées,” you say awkwardly with a small wave. It’s impossible not to feel threatened by her. Each one of her. Besides never previously mentioning her name, Sherloque’s ex-wives are one of the few things he talks about. “What brings you here?”

Finally, Nora pipes up, “Oh, sorry, (Y/N), I’ve been meaning to tell you I was helping Sherloque woo this Earth’s Renée.”

“You’re  _what_ -?” Having felt all feeling lost in your hand, you accidentally drop the teacup and saucer. “Crap, I’m such a-”

The four Adlers all stare at you with knowing pity. They’ve zoned in on your love for their ex-husband.

“Don’t get tangled up with this one, girl, we’re warning you,” advises Country Girl Renée.

“You’ll regret it,” huffs businesswoman Renée.

“Excuse me?” you ask.

“He’ll send you running for the hills,” adds the posh Renée.

“You know what, I’m already gonna peace out,” Biker Chick announces and turns to the Speedster in the room. “Nora, was it? Sorry, hun, I can’t help you with your little scheme. Let’s at least save one of us from his  _eighth_  marriage.”

The holographic forms of each Adler dissipate from the room. Nora appears too bummed that her plan didn’t work out to see that her idea has hurt you in the process. You thought she knew you were head over heels for the guy! Everyone else seems to know…

“I have to go,” you say, carelessly leaving behind your mess. However, Sherloque runs after you with concern.

“Chérie,  _attends_.”

Trying to contain your emotions, you turn back to face him, acting as if none of what just happened bothers you. “Hi, yes? What?”

“I am very sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what my ex-wives said to you. They can be  _tellement_ , er… aggressive.”

“Is it true?” you can’t help but question. “Are you trying to woo yet another version of her?”

“I cannot help _les sentiments_ I have for her,” he admits. This whole thing makes your head spin because since he’s arrived here, Sherloque has done nothing but send you vibes like he’s interested in pursuing you.  _Or was that just wishful thinking?_

“So, just so we’re clear, you don’t have these same feelings for me, right?” When he doesn’t answer right away, you go to leave, but the man takes your hand in his, reeling you back to him.

“It is complicated. I do feel immensely for you as well,  _Chérie_.”

“Well, you know what Mister Detective? I’ve fallen hard for you! So, I think it’s best if you figure out what you want so that I can get over you sooner rather than later.”

“It is not that easy, (Y/N),” he pleads with puppy dog eyes looking down upon you.

“What’s it going to be Sherloque?” you ask one last time, “The one who consistently ends up leaving you in every universe? Or the one that could be your real shot at happiness  _for good_?”

Taking your hand back, you walk briskly to the Cortex to fetch your coat and car keys. You know you shouldn’t get your hopes up, but you desperately hope the man clearly set in his romantic ways, chooses another track for once.


End file.
